


Lax

by blueberrytrain



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Lion Kuro, M/M, mahiru really loves his kitty, they lazy today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/pseuds/blueberrytrain
Summary: After a long winter of work and stress, the pair finally find a beautiful spring morning/day to enjoy together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow typed this in one go? I didn't even know that was possible.

With a push, Mahiru opened the final window of the apartment, letting in warm and fresh spring air. It was nearly ten in the morning, and yet every single one of his house chores was done and, if he said so himself, couldn't have been done better. The sun practically poured into the living room, its warmth and the nice breeze along with it being cheerfully accepted after a long winter of sealed windows and false radiator heat.

And a certain kitten lay right in the middle of it on the floor, bathing his dark fur.

Mahiru walked over and sat down next to him, reaching his fingers out and letting them scratch at every spot on Kuro’s tiny head, threading through his fluffy coat. A deep and relaxed purr sounded from the kitten, as he arched his neck up to find the best spot on his body he possibly could. At this, the human just giggled, watching his companion in delight. “Y’know, if I hadn't known about all this vampire stuff, you could've had me fooled. You keep up a pretty good cat act!”

“Mm… If I kept it up when you found me, I wouldn't have gotten all that great food. There are perks to being a changeable servamp and I for one, am willing to abuse the ability for your curry.”

“Ah--? So despite everything we have, you've been using me for my cooking skills?” Mahiru asked sarcastically.

“And the pets… Nyan~”

The Eve continued to laugh, as he carefully scratched underneath his cat’s collar, causing the creature’s legs to shake as if he were scratching himself. The purring only seemed to grow louder, and both of them were as happy as could be on such a nice day. Kuro might not be able to go human, but they still enjoyed each other’s presence nonetheless.

“Say, Kuro. Aren't you able to turn into a lion? Like, a regular one, I mean. It seems kind of odd that I've only really seen it… In battle, the size of a building,” the boy asked, seeming careful with his words.

Kuro’s ears twitched, opening his eyes to look at his master. “I can, I guess. It's a hassle, why can't I just stay cute and portable like this?”

“I just want to see it! Y-You don't have to if you don't want to…”

“Ah… You're a pain,” the feline complained, sitting up from his spot to stretch his body and paws. He shook his fur, and with a _poof_ , the space next to Mahiru seemed to disappear. Kuro transformed quickly, however his startled stance seemed to say that he wasn't quite familiar with the form he held. His Eve seemed to notice, and carefully brought a gentle hand upon his back to relax the big cat’s nerves. He stroked the thick fur, comforting his partner. “I'm… sorry, I'm just not used to _going lion_. Yet. It's been a while…”

“No, it's alright. Take your time, I’m just happy you trust me enough to show me, is all.” Mahiru smiled an understanding smile, one that the big black mass of fur felt lucky to see everyday. 

Eventually, Kuro had calmed and relaxed against the hands that continued to stroke and pet and brush. Bringing his head against Mahiru’s, with a heavy knock he nuzzled the boy’s hair and face, letting his black mane push against his neck, tickling the Eve. Mahiru laughed, bringing his arms around the nape of the lion, in a hug as tight as the smaller being could manage; it wasn't that strong considering the size of the feline, but Kuro felt his heart squeeze in his chest at the sound and feeling of _Mahiru_. The latter brought his head in front of his pet, and gently kissed the bridge of the nose, smiling when he heard a very feline-like hum emit from the throat of the beast.

Kuro finally eased, and let his heavy body flop against the floor once more, taking up more room this time than his previous form. Mahiru poked at his paws, and climbed on top of the lion, letting his small weight become his advantage point. He buried his face into the large mane, taking in Kuro’s scent deeply as he breathed. It smelled like his bath soaps; a clean kitten is a happy Mahiru. The two were completely relaxed, letting the sun warm their bodies as they lay together, with a long and lazy day ahead of them. The sound of purring rang through the brunette’s head, and he silently thought about how it was so loud yet so calming at the same time; he’d consider it one of his favorite sounds at this point. And as Kuro let Mahiru’s body rest upon his, the boy found himself drifting off to the sound of that vibrating chest. He slowly let his mind sink into a deep sleep, with all of winter’s hard work and cleaning making it that much more enjoyable.

Kuro felt the body on top of him go limp, and he gently looked over his shoulder to find an Eve quietly snoring his pent up aches away. As much as he wanted to bring his human to his own bed and lay with him there, the lion opted to staying on the floor as to not bother his partner. The poor brunette deserved as much sleep and rest as he allowed himself to have.

Eventually, Kuro found himself ever so slightly falling asleep as well. The calm atmosphere lulled him to his destination quite fast, as cherry blossom petals began to sweep through the room with the spring breeze. 

The last thing on his mind was the hope deep in his heart that Mahiru would still be there on his back when either of them wake, so they could enjoy the sight of the flowers flowing into their home together.

**Author's Note:**

> https://sleepyshirota.tumblr.com


End file.
